User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 29
The Truth Revealed We stepped out the door to see that the front gate of the school has been destroyed. There was a white Boxville parked right infront of the front steps. Just when we noticed one of the Savages, he opened fire at us with his Glock Handgun. We ducked behind cover just as bullets zipped past our faces. Just when I was sure he was reloading, I popped up and then shot a hot potato at him. Just as it hit him in the groin, I quickly ran up to him and kicked the handgun away from him. I then grabbed him by the throat and pushed his injured body onto the side of the truck. "You're going to tell me what I want to know right now or you're going to regret meeting me", I told him. "Where's Gary? And how many of you guys are left?" I then ask him. "I don't know where Gary is. And there's probably like 20 of us left after the undead attacked the church", he tells me. I threw him down to the ground and then kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Around that time, I noticed a few zombies roaming from the destroyed gate onto campus. "I got them", Clayton says as he went to the zombies and wacked them dead with his baseball bat. Around that time, we heard a shot coming from the Boys' Dorm. Clayton and I then ran all the way to the dorm and saw that the non-clique students were fighting the Savages. We both then rushed behind the Savages and dealth with them. I punched the first one in the neck, instantly taking him out. I turned to the second who tried to wack me with his handgun. I grabbed him arm and then pushed him into the wall. I punched him several times until he was out cold. By that time, Clayton was done dealing with his attackers. "Thank God you made it in time. They could've killed us", Christy says to us. "Gates are destroyed. Get to the Main Building and lock the front door. We'll send the others through the back doors", Clayton tells them. "Angie, little kids, let's go", Christy says to the group. They all then ran out of the Boys' Dorm and started making their way to the Main Building. "Five pricks down. Fifteen to go", I said outloud. "Come on, let's get to the parking lot", Clayton says. We then ran from the Boys' Dorm all the way to the parking lot. While running to the parking lot, I couldn't help but notice that a zombie started making a fest out of the Savage that I knocked out by the truck. Man, it sucks to be that guy right now. But at least he probably doesn't have to feel the pain now. Once we got to the parking lot, there was about 8 Savages attacking the Greasers and the Townies. "Time to clear these assholes out", Clayton says. Around that time, the intercom came on. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. I SAY AGAIN AGAIN, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK". "A little late now, don't you think?" Clayton then asks me. I ignore him and then went behind a parked car. I popped out of cover and then shot the first Savage. After the first Savage went down, the other seven turned towards us and opened fire at the vehicle that we were hiding behind. "Shit", Clayton says. "Take these mutherfuckers down", Johnny orders. Just then, all the Greasers and the Townies got out of cover and charged at the Savages with wooden planks and baseball bats. While the Savages were dealing with melee attacks from the Greasers and Townies, Clayton and I popped out of cover and shot a few more of the Savages. All of a sudden just as it seemed like that this battle was over, a gunshot rang throughout the entire area. Clayton and I ran towards the crowd and saw who got shot. One of the Townies, Jerry, was lying on the ground with a perfect round hole in the middle of his forehead. "CRAP. JERRY, NNNNOOOO", Edgar says outloud. "Everybody get to the back exit of the Main Building. The zombies may have heard it and are now on their way", I told them. "What about Jerry?" Edgar asks. "Take him with you. We're going to get to the Bullies next", Clayton tells him. We then started making our way to the football field from the parking lot. "They chose the right time to attack us right now", Clayton says sarcastically. "I know, right?" I commented. "Just when we found out that they had the one thing that caused all this to happen, they just attack us without us knowing. First thing when we find Gary, I'm beating the crap out of him about that neckless". "You think he'll talk?" Clayton asks. "Put me in a room all alone with him, I'll make him talk", I told Clayton. After a while of running and talking, we made it to the football where we encounted the Bullies and the Savages fighting it out. "I count 6 more Savages. Let's take care of them", Clayton says. We both rushed down the stairs and ran to the battling groups. There was no point though as the Bullies overpowered the Savages, took their guns and beat the crap out of them. But just as it seemed like the battle was won here, one of the Savages got back up on his feet and took a blade out from his pocket. Before I could shoot the Savage, he rushed over to Ethan and stabbed him in the gut. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO", Russell yells before charging at the Savage and kicking him in the head. By that time while the Savage was on the ground, Russell kept pounding on the Savage as if he was a punching bag. Meanwhile, Clayton was helping Ethan with his wound. "Put pressure on the wound. That will stop much of the bleeding", he told Ethan. "You guys need to get to the Main Building and lock the back doors. The gates are busted and we need to plan out what we got to do next", I told the Bullies. "Jimmy, we took out 18 Savages. Where's the other two?" Clayton then points out. I pulled out my walkie-talkie and then asked Zoe, "Zoe, everything clear on your end?" "Everything is okay over.... Hey, Hey, what the fuck?" "Zoe?" I say in the radio. "Guess again?" says a familiar voice on the radio. "DAMN IT", I said outloud. "You go", Clayton tells me, "I'll help them get Ethan back to the Main Building. Take care of that prick". I then ran from the football field all the way to the Main Building. When I entered the back door on the left, I ran into Johnny and Norton. "Is the other door locked?" I asked them. "Edgar and his boys are over there. We'll let the Bullies in and then lock the door behind them", Johnny tells me. I then went into the main hall and climbed the stairs up to the office. Once there, I went straight to Crabblesnitch's office to look for Zoe. Instead, I found a mess in there. The window on the far wall was cracked open. Oh yeah, Gary climbed the lattice to get in. I went back onto the front office and found blood on the front desk. Someone must have a busted nose because the blood leads out the office. I then followed the blood trail all the way to the Roof Access door. Oh no, Gary better not throw Pete and Zoe off the roof. If he does, he's going to regret the day he crossed me. I opened the door and then raced up the stairs to the roof. Once I got to the door at the top of the stairs, I kicked it open and saw Gary and a couple of his boys holding Zoe, Pete and the hispantic girl hostage by the edge. I climbed down the ladder near the door and ran up to them. "Not one step closer or fem-boy, your girlfriend and this bitch gets it", Gary threatens. "Let them go", I told him. "You're not in the position to give us orders", Gary says. "You got a neckless. A gold neckless with a blue gemstone. I know that you took it and that's what caused the zombies to come alive", I told him. "I know all about the neckless. I had a friend of mine take it in the first place. I knew what it could do. It was the only way for me to bust out of that nuthouse and to enact revenge", he tells me. "Where did you get it from?" I asked him. "Like I'm going to tell you", Gary says. "Gary, we can go head and throw this hostages off the roof? Can we please?" Hector asks him. "Gary, you better not", I told him. "Aw hell, let's do it", Gary says outloud. Gary was just about to throw the hispantic girl off the roof when a shot echoed on the rooftop. I watched Gary scream bloody murder as a bullet pierced through his arm, letting go of the girl in the process. "Anyone gets thrown off the roof will have to deal with me". I turned around and saw Clayton with a handgun aimmed at Gary and the Savages. "Two can play at this game", Richard says as he pulls out his handgun. Clayton then shot Richard's gun out of his hand as well as Hector's. "Let my friends go", he says to them. They both then let Zoe and Pete go. Both Zoe and Pete as well as the hispantic girl got behind me for safety. I aimmed my Spud Gun at Gary and told him, "Tell me more about the neckless". "I ain't telling you anything else about the neckless. I'd rather die than tell you about the neckless", Gary says. "Done", I told him. I shot a potato at Gary and then watched as he fell over the edge of the roof. After that, Clayton then shot Hector and Richard dead on the spot. I went over to the edge and watched as Gary fell down three stories to the concrete ground. Whether he survived that or not, I don't know. But just as he hit the ground, a group of maybe 10 to 20 zombies surrounded him and started eating him. Man, I just hope the fall killed him. "Maybe we should have waited till we got all the information before we killed him", Clayton suggested. "So what now? We're back at square one. We don't even know if he had the neckless on him", Pete says. "Actually", the hispantic girl says before pulling it out of her pocket. "You have alot of explaining to do", I told her. "That can wait for later", she tells me. "No, it's happening now. Who are you? Why were you all over the place? And how do you know about the neckless?" I asked her. She pretty much didn't say a word for an entire minute. "You need to answer my questions, right now", I told her. She took a deep breath right before she replied. "My name is Ann. Ann Rodriguez. And I've been all over the place looking for this neckless. I'm glad I found it just as I rescued. I wish you would have grabbed it though when I asked you to back at the church". "Do you know where it goes? How do we end this curse?" I asked her. "You can't get rid of the curse on the neckless. The best thing you can do is put it back in the shrine where it came from", she replies. "And where's the shrine?" I asked her. "Underneath the school", she says. "And how the hell are you suppose to get under the school to get to the shrine?" Pete asks as he approachs the girl. That was a really good question. How would we be able to get down under the school? I thought about it for a good minute, and then it hit me. "Well, there is the elevator down in the basement. I bet that goes down into the shrine", I told him. "Well that's great, but who should go down into the shrine and put the neckless back?" Zoe asks. "I'm going down, that's for sure. I'm immune, so it would make sense", I said. "Okay, but you can't go alone down there", Zoe says. "I'll head down with him", Pete volunteers. "Pete, it's probably going to be dangerous for you down there", I told him. "I'm done waiting around for something to happen. I'm going to help, whether you like it or not", he says back to me. I then looked up to Clayton and asked him, "You mind helping me again one more time?" "Where ever you go, I'll go", he replies. "Well, okay then", I said outloud. "I'll stay here and make sure that everything goes good. Going to need to since there's plenty of zombies coming onto campus now", Zoe says as she goes to the edge and stares down at the sworn in front of the Main Building. "Damn, they have attracted them before attacking us", I said. "Makes sense", Clayton says. "If they failed, then they would have a bunch of rotting corpses trapping us in the building. With this many of them banging at the front door, it's only a matter of time before they come in". "Then we better get the neckless back to the shrine before they do bust in", I suggested. "Do you know your way through the shrine?" I then ask Ann. "Yes, I'll lead the way", she replies. "Let's get going then", I told her. Category:Blog posts